newly founded love
by Emi'skykybear
Summary: tis story is amazing me and my friend made it in are free time and we both hopw you LOVE it


Newly Founded Love

In a dark alley, close to midnight, a girl walks alone. In the shadows a creature waits for his next meal. She stumbles and falls in front of him. He walks out to help her up, she is startled by him. "Who….Who are you?" She asks. "No one important." He responds. She blushes lightly; she didn't notice how tall and handsome he was. His long back hair hanging on his face, his pale skin so soft, so light. He touched her face softly with the back of his hand. She blushed a little darker now her eyes wide with the fascination of his features. He moves her hair from her face, away from her neck. He smiles softly, giving her some reassurance. He bends down to her neck slowly, and licks it slowly. She shivers, not knowing what else to do she tries to speak but nothing comes out but a tiny squeak. He smirks, knowing he hit the right spot. He opens his mouth and takes a breath. Tears form in her eyes, afraid of what's going to happen to her. He bites her neck softly at first, then, bites as hard as he can with his fangs.

She wakes up in her room with a start. She franticly searches her neck for any bite marks. "It….it was only a dream." But she was so sure it was real. Well, at least it felt real. She got out of bed and got ready for classes. As she left her room she bumped into her friend Zero. "Whoa! Hiya there Yuki." He smiles. "I guess you can't resist me huh?" she just looks at mike like he's a dumb ass. "Sorry! Just kidding! Anyway were going to be late for class." After seven classes Zero and Yuki enter their final class just before the bell rings. They both sit next to each other as always. "Class, attention!" said their teacher. "We have a student teacher for the rest of the year, please help me welcome Kaname." Yuki froze and stared at him, it was the man from her dream.

After class she waited for everyone to leave the class (since it was her last class for the day). "Are you coming Yuki?" asked Zero. She looked at Kaname; he was looking at some papers. "Umm, I'll catch up to you later." Zero took one last look at Kaname and said good bye, then he left. Yuki stared at Kaname, admiring his beauty. Kaname looked up from his work to realize that Yuki was staring at him. Kaname smiles, "so… I guess you still remember me. I hope you're not mad at me." He stared at her with eyes she didn't notice before, they were blood red. She felt herself getting drawn under his spell. She walked towards him; she had no control of her body. He was staring at her, devouring her in his gaze. As she stood in front of him staring back she started to tremble. "Don't be afraid of me," he said. "I won't hurt you." Then he slowly bent his head moving towards her, closing the space between them. He wraps his arms around her waist and looks into her deep brown eyes. Then he bends his head slowly to her and softly kisses her on the lips. She closes her eyes and kisses back. A whirlwind of emotions overcomes her. She wanted more from him. She threw herself to him, giving herself to him. Then he stopped, and looked at the door. She turned around and noticed someone was there trying to look inside. "I think you should go Yuki." He said. "I have a feeling we'll meet again soon." She turned towards him wanting more than she had received. He let her go, and turned to his work. She walked towards the door, took one last look at him, and then she left.

"What took you so long?" Zero asked, "I got tired of waiting!" he looked concerned, he knew something was wrong. "It's nothing," then she gave him a big smile. "Let's go." That night, she lay in her bed thinking of what happened in the class room. She put her hand to her lips, remembering the kiss Kaname gave her. Then she heard a noise, like someone had entered her dorm. She got up from her bed and went for the door. When she got there the door was locked and no one could've gotten in. She turned around and noticed her window was open, but she also noticed a man staring back at her. She relaxed a little when she noticed it was Kaname. "Wait" she thought, "how'd he get through the window?" Her room was on the second floor of the dorms. No person could get in through the window, there was nothing to climb. He walked toward her, staring into her eyes. She stared back and realized they were red again. She backed into the door and he cornered her. He bent his head and kissed her. The feelings she had before started to come back. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. He stopped to take a breath and looked once again into her eyes. Her eyes screamed for more she wanted him so bad. "You barely know me and yet, you really want me." She couldn't do anything but blush at his comment. He was right, she didn't know him, but she wanted him so much. He kissed her again then he moved his head lower till he reached her neck and started kissing it. The feelings she had seemed to make what was happening a dream. She knew it wasn't, at least she hoped it wasn't. Then he stopped kissing her neck and began licking it. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him to make him stop. He looked at her, staring at her with his red eyes. "Is…is this a dream? Is this really happening?" she asked with a little fear in her voice, she didn't want him to be a dream. She didn't want any of this to be. Kaname smiled a little bit to reassure her. "If it was, wouldn't you have woken up by now?" she looked back into his eyes and smiled, as long as nothing happened she didn't care what he did to her, she was in paradise. He bent his head to her neck again and started to lick it again. Then he came up and kissed her, she tasted so good he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Then he decided he couldn't hold it in anymore. He picked her up and took her to the bed. He laid her down and he got on top of her. Still in the kiss, he slowly started to take off her shirt and feel every inch of her. At the same time she was already taking off his pants, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them to reveal what they were hiding. They only broke the kiss long enough to take each others shirts off. Then came back together in the kiss that neither of them didn't want to end. He ran his hand through her hair, it was so soft and long he couldn't resist touching it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take her. He started to take off her short skirt, lightly brushing his hand over her leg. When he got it off she was laying there with nothing but her undergarments (he was in nothing but his boxers). Still in the kiss, she lightly pulled on his boxers. He pulled away to stare at her beautiful body. He let his hands explore her body, and she did the same. "Is it ok if I do this?" he asked. She stared at him, "yeah, it's alright, I don't mind." He then kissed her neck and slowly traveled down to her chest, then to her breast. He took off the cloth that blocked him from her breast. Then he began to kiss her chest. She let out a silent moan of pleasure. All this felt so good to her. He continued lower, and then he reached the last bit of cloth left on her. He took it off as well. Yuki got impatient and pulled on his boxers more, she wanted him NOW. He smiled and let her take off his boxers. They both, staring at the others beauty. They kissed again then she wrapped her legs around him to let him know that she wanted him inside. He positioned himself in front of her and slowly put himself in her. At the same time she pulled him closer to her. When he was all the way in she let him go and her breathing got deeper. They both stayed in that position for a few moments until he started to pulled away. As he did she pulled him down so that he couldn't pull away. She kept him there until he felt relieved. The both of them never wanted this to end so they kept going. He stayed in her for the whole night assuring that they would be blessed maybe with a child. He kissed her soft lips again this time more rought and dirty. This kiss to them both was amazing, they never wanted it to end. But when the kiss did end he asked if she would like to be a vampire like him. She thought to her self no wonder he could get up here he is a vampire! When she stopped letting her mind wonder she said yes. He lowered his mouth to her neck and bit her. She screamed and the head master heard her. When he finished they both heard a knock on the door. He head master asked if she was ok. She said NO. when the door opened kaname was in his clothes and yuki was in her night dress. He put clothes on them both. The head master took kaname and took a knife to his neck and asked what he did to yuki. He replied she wanted me to turn her in to a vampire like me. The headmaster looked at yuki and asked kaname to wake her up. Kaname went over to one side of her bed. He bit his wrist and kept the blood in his mouth. He went over to her lips and kissed her. He crammed the blood down her throut and she woke up and ket kissing him. When he pulled back yuki kept pulling him back down to her levil. When they actually ended the kiss zero was just puzzled. Kaname said to them that they were not good when it was just them . he told her father that they were having a affair and he turned her. The father didn't get angry he was actually happy kaname told the trouth. Kaname asked nicely if it would be ok if he could marry yuki. The father said yes and kaname asked yuki and she said yes.


End file.
